


This is Again

by clarkekomcommando



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkekomcommando/pseuds/clarkekomcommando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods have attended the same college and the same class for a few months now, but have never spoken to one another.  That is until their teacher gives them a project in which the class will work in groups of two, but their pairs are assigned.  The teacher hopes that they will learn something about each other but Clarke and Lexa don't know what's in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact

Clarke awakes to the sound of her alarm ringing on her nightstand. She looks over and tries to see the time on her phone, but ends up dropping it in between the nightstand and the bed.  
Clarke: "Shit"  
She leans down to grab the phone, but ends up hitting her head on the stand.  
Clarke: "Oh fuck, just fucking great"  
She finally gets her phone and sees the time on it. It's 7:30 and she has enough time to take a shower, get dressed, and grab breakfast from the cafe. If she is late to Proffessor Anya's class again, she'll have her ass. Her roommate in the room next to her is still sleeping. Clarke thinks she probably should have scheduled her classes in the evening. Morning classes was not the best call.  
After her shower, Clarke dresses herself in blue skinny jeans, a NASA sweatshirt, and her navy blue converse. She pulls her hair into a ponytail and finds her turtle shell glasses on the nightstand before grabbing her bag to leave. She considers asking her roommate to go and get breakfast with her but quickly remembers the girl isn't much of a morning person. But then again, neither was Clarke.  
//  
Lexa is awake before her alarm clock at 6:30. She loves to take this time to head over to Starbucks, grab an iced chai tea latte, and read her books about the constellations in the neighboring Barnes and Noble. It also gives her time to study for any tests she may have later in the day whether that be for Environmental Science or Advanced Calculus. Lexa pulls on her favorite black skinny jeans and a white button up with matching white toms and she leaves her hair down.  
While walking to the Starbucks she plugs her headphones in and begins listening to Halsey's "Gasoline". It's not five minutes before she runs into her ex, Costia, who just happened to be on her early morning run.  
Costia: "Lex! Hey!"  
Lexa pretends she can't see or hear her as she keeps her head down but attempts to make the white cord to her headphones visible in front of her black jeans. Costia runs up to Lexa and grabs her wrist in attempt to get her attention.  
Costia: "Hey"  
Lexa turns her face and acts as if she is just seeing the girl. She pulls the headphones out of her ears but as she turns to look at the girl she can't help but to be amazed by the girl's body. Costia was always hot but Lexa forgot what it was like to see the girl sweat running down her forehead, hair slightly disheveled, veins popping off her muscles. Fuck.  
Lexa: "Oh, hey Costia."  
Costia: "Yeah, I was trying to get your attention but I guess you couldn't hear me. Let me guess. Halsey."  
Lexa: "Wow how'd ya' know"  
Costia: "Well it's all you would listen to when we-"  
Costia stops herself from continuing. There's an awkward silence that lasts for what feels like forever before Lexa speaks up.  
Lexa: "Yeah I gotta go. Gotta grab my coffee and head to Barnes before my class starts."  
Costia: Yeah, of course. See ya' later?"  
Lexa: "Yeah, sure"

As Costia runs off, Lexa plugs her headphones back in and continues listening to Halsey, thinking about how Costia remembered Lexa's love for her music. When she enters Starbucks she is greeted by her friend, Murphy, who works as a barista at the coffee shop.  
Murphy: "Morning"  
Lexa: "Morning"  
Murphy: "You want your regular. An iced chai, grande?"  
Lexa: "Same as always."  
Murphy: "Hey Lex, let's not forget to eat this time."  
Lexa had this habit of forgetting to eat her breakfast. Always leaving her hungry during her classes. Once, she passed out during an exam, not only from skipping a good dinner to have extra time to study, but also from lack of sleep, and trying to get by on quick coffee.  
Lexa: "Oh yeah, umm, a banana."  
Murphy: "Anndddd"  
Lexa: *sigh* "I guess a croissant as well"  
Murphy: "Good girl"  
Murphy hands her her order and she takes a seat by the window . She pulls out her book and begins to read. An hour passes and she finishes her latte. breakfast and a few chapters from her book before she gets up to leave. Waving goodbye to Murphy as he has become swarmed by students coming in later for their drinks before heading to class themselves.  
//  
Clarke has been in this class for a few months, has been nothing but a good students, and has been very respectful to her professor. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to rip the professor's head off. From day one, it seems like Professor Anya just chose to hate Clarke no matter what. It does seem like the professor does have her favorites. Clarke has seen her plenty of times after classes speaking with another student. A tall brunette who doesn't even belong in this class. Clarke joined Leadership Skills 101 to develop, well better leading skills. It's just always feels like whenever she is put in charge, whether that be group projects or event planning, something always goes wrong and Clarke is left to blame leaving her always saying "I'm sorry". The brunette just has this, look. Like when she walks she just expels confidence. Hell. When she breathes she expels confidence. Professor Anya probably sees this in Lexa, and looks at Clarke like she is just here to fill in an extracurricular credit.  
But now, 30 minutes into class, Clarke finds herself drawing in her notebook. Mainly just little doodles of rockets, stars, and constellations. She should be taking notes and she should be paying attention, but she just doesn't feel like listening today. She needs a mental break. She does close the notebook though when she hears Professor Anya say something about an important project.  
Prof. Anya: "Class, I am assigning you a project that will put your leadership skills to the test. I am putting you in groups of two. These groups are specifically assigned by me."  
Clarke groans. It's not like she known anybody in the class. She would if her best friend Octavia had been assigned Professor Anya instead of Professor Indra for they both teach Leadership Skills, but Octavia had sent so many emails and had written an essay explaining why she wanted to be in Professor Indra's class. Clarke can't blame her. Prof. Indra does have many accomplishments in her field, but Clarke never really cared which Professor she got at the time. Boy was she in for a surprise.  
Prof. Anya: "Leadership is about more than just delegations and taking charge but looking at the people working around you and understanding the way they think in an effort to learn about them and in turn giving you a way to learn to adapt to others. That is why these groups, these pairs, I have put you in, they will test you. Who knows I may just be pairing you with your best friend, your soulmate, or even your enemy. I want you to spend as much time with these people as you possibly can. Now I don't mean move in together, but go out for coffee, go to a football game, watch a movie. Document the time you guys have spent together with a picture, a journal, a video, a drawing. This project will last til the end of the year and I expect an essay from each of you about what you have learned about the other and what they've caused you to learn about yourself. I will call out your groups by 'A and B' order. Starting with Leonard Bryant and Julissa Grant."  
Great. If Clarke wasn't awkward enough with her own friends, now she has to embarrass herself to someone new.  
Prof. Anya: "Kieth Vuerygana and Mary Huller"  
But it can't be that bad.  
Prof. Anya: "Wendy Killicks and Sandra Goodson"  
Who knows, maybe she'll enjoy herself.  
After reading off many names and handing each of them guideline papers for their end of year essays, Clarke wonders if the professor remembered she existed.  
Prof. Anya: "Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods"  
The two stand and walk up to grab a guideline paper. Clarke thinks to herself "Prof. Anya paired me with her favorite student. Me. Clarke Griffin. The same Clarke Griffin who is just here to fulfill her credits. The same Clarke Griffin who 'doesn't take this class seriously'. Hell." The girls gave each other a look and a small smile.  
Prof. Anya: "Alright, class dismissed"  
Clarke lifts from her seat and walks towards the exit. She makes her way out the door she notices that Lexa has been waiting outside for her along with other students waiting to discuss with their partners about the project.  
Lexa: "So you're the one that's gonna cause me to have a deeper understanding of myself and teach me to..what was it....'adapt to others'."  
Clarke notices the girl's joking tone.  
Clarke: "And you're the one that's suppost to...'test me'."  
Lexa: "Do you want to grab some food? Maybe head to Barnes and Nobles and get to know each other."  
Clarke: "Lexa we just met and you're already trying to take me out. Guess the professor didn't realize she was pairing me with a player."  
Lexa: "I guess she also didn't realize she was pairing me with a quirky nerd!"  
Clarke: "What gave it away? Was it the NASA sweatshirt? Nah, only the cool kids wear these."  
Lexa: "Like I said, nerd!"

//  
As they walk to Starbucks, the two girls are pretty quiet. On the way, Lexa sees a few friends and she waves and says "hello" to each and every one of them greeting them with a smile. Her smile is so perfect each time. It almost looks...practiced.  
Clarke: "Quite the popular one I see."  
Lexa begins to blush, embarrassed about what Clarke might think of her. She brushes her hair behind her ear and looks down with a smile on her face.  
Lexa: "What...no...I just know them from classes and clubs."  
Clarke: "Oh. So I guess you're pretty extroverted, huh? You're probably like president of all the clubs, go to all the parties, get along with anyone and everyone."  
Lexa is a little annoyed by Clarke making the assumptions about her. They literally just met and Clarke already has the wrong idea of her.  
Lexa: "Actually, believe it or not, I'm more of an introvert."  
Clarke: "Really?"  
Lexa: "Yeah. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy a good party, but I still don't REALLY know people here. Like I haven't found anyone I find myself wanting to spend time with. But that doesn't mean I'm an antisocial asshole either."  
Clarke: "No, of course but there must be somebody, like your roommate or someone from high school you know. We're like three months into the year."  
Lexa: "Well as for my roommate it's like she's not there at all. Her classes are in the evening when mine are in the morning and she's the type that goes out to parties every night and when she's not partying with her friends she's bringing home some hook up."  
Clarke: "That must get annoying."  
Lexa: "It is. But as long as I can get my sleep, I'm not bothered by it. I sleep like a sloth."  
They find there way into the Starbucks. Lexa hasn't set one foot in before Murphy is waving hello. This also surprising Clarke who was under the belief that Lexa had no friends from which they had previously discussed. Did Lexa not want her to know about her actual friends? Maybe she is just going along with this today and is gonna ditch her for the rest of the year. Maybe she's just overreacting.  
Murphy: Well if it isn't Woods again. Back for more croissants or did you miss me too much."  
Lexa: "Neither. But I could go for a rice krispy treat and a caramel frappucino."  
Murphy: "Careful Lex or you'll get a sugar rush."  
Lexa turns and remembers that Clarke is with her. She feels so rude for not introducing them first.  
Lexa: "Oh, my God. I am so sorry. Clarke this is Murphy. Murphy this is Clarke."  
Clarke: "Hi"  
Murphy: "Hey! I've never met one of Clarke's friends before. Well except for-"  
Lexa pinches his elbow as she shakes her head at them. She knows exactly who Murphy is talking about and she does not feel like opening a conversation about her ex- to someone she just met.  
Murphy: "Ow!"  
Lexa: "Sorry, you had a some salted caramel bits on your elbow. Don't worry I got it for you."  
Murphy: " Wow. How thoughtful of you."  
Lexa: "I know right"  
Murphy: "Well, I got Lexa's order. What do you want Clarke?"  
Clarke: "I don't really come here. My friend Octavia says the chai tea lattes are good."  
Murphy looks at Lexa with a smug smirk.  
Murphy: "And will that be iced or hot?  
Clarke: "Definitely iced"  
Murphy: "Wow Lex, it looks like you've found yourself keeper."  
Both Lexa and Murphy chuckle a bit. What are the odds that Clarke's order would be Lexas favorite Starbucks drink."  
Clarke: "What's so funny?"  
Lexa: "That's what I order every time I come here."  
Clarke: "Really, that's so funny!"

Murphy: "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get back to work. I'll call you up when you're orders are ready."  
Clarke: "Wait, how much do I owe you?"  
Murphy: "Don't worry it's on the house.  
Clarke: "Are you sure?"  
Murphy: "Yeah, I'm sure, it's fine."  
Clarke: "Oh my god, thank you!"  
Murphy: "No problem!"

Clarke and Lexa take a seat by the window. Lexa chooses the same seat that she had earlier that morning and Clarke takes the seat opposite.  
Clarke: "I thought you said you didn't really have any friends."  
Lexa starts to blush before looking up at Clarke and starts to explain.  
Lexa: "Well, we're not really friends."  
Clarke: "Is he, like, your boyfriend?  
Lexa: "What? No, God no."  
Clarke: "What, he's not bad looking. He is actually quite handsome."  
She doesn't know why but for some reason, Clarke calling Murphy handsome bothers Lexa. It makes her feel...uncomfortable. Jealous even.  
Lexa: "No he is, but...you see-"  
Murphy: "A caramel frappucino and a rice krispy treat for you, and one iced chai for the pretty blonde."  
Clarke: "Umm...the pretty blonde has a name."  
Murphy: "She has also has attitude. That's okay, I like a girl with a little sass."  
Lexa: "Gross"  
Murphy: "Relax, I'm just pulling your strings. Enjoy your drinks."  
Clarke: "Thanks"  
Clarke takes a sip of her iced chai and smiles with delight.  
Lexa: "How is it?"  
Clarke: "It's actually really good!"  
Lexa: "I sometimes get it with a shot of espresso."  
Clarke: "Enough about the chai tee."  
Clarke glances at Murphy before looking back at Lexa and continues questioning her relationship to Murphy.  
Clarke: "So what's the deal?"  
Lexa: "Okay, okay. I come here all the time. Like every morning. Murphy usually has the morning shift. The first couple of weeks we didn't really say anything to each other. After a while, when he would take my order, we would have some small talk. One day he started flirting with me, and I was nie and all, but h=when he asked me out I politely turned him down."  
Clarke: "You turned him down!"  
Lexa: "Politely!"  
Clarke: "But wouldn't that have gotten awkward?"  
Lexa: "Well, he sort of laughed when I explained to him that I'm not really into..."  
Lexa pauses for a moment, debating whether or not now is the right time to tell her. She is supposed to be getting to know Clarke and she would probably find out soon enough anyway.  
Clarke: "Not into what"  
Lexa: "Guys."  
Clarke: "What do you mean?"  
Lexa: "I'm..I'm gay."  
Clarke: "Oh!"  
Lexa: "I'm sorry. If that makes you uncomfortable, I can talk to Prof. Anya about reassigning partners. Maybe someone will switch. I shouldn't hav-"  
Clarke: "Lexa, no stop."  
Clarke pulls her seat up closer to Lexa. She touches her arm and tells Lexa to look at her.  
Clarke: "Hey, I don't have a problem with you being gay."  
Lexa: "You don't?"  
Clarke: "No, but it looks like you do."  
Lexa: "Well I'm not really out yet."  
Clarke: "Still, you should never be ashamed of who you are. Even if I did have a problem with it you shouldn't let my opinions dictate how you live. You shouldn't let anyone's opinion scare you out of who you really are. And I feel really special that you trusted me enough to tell me."  
Lexa: "I debated it in my head for a bit, but since we are supposed to get to know each other, I didn't think lying to you would be a good start. But like I said, I'm not really out yet, so if you could keep that between us-"  
Clarke: "Yeah of course"  
Starbucks started to get a little loud so Clarke and Lexa decided they would head out.  
Lexa: "You want to go somewhere a little more quiet."  
Clarke: "Yeah sure. My roommate is probably out, so you want to head back to my dorm?"  
Lexa: "Okay."  
The two wave good-bye to Murphy before leaving.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa ask each other some of the simpler questions about each other's lives. You know, the usual. Parents, hobbies, exes. Things get a little sticky when it comes to discussing each other's past.

After 15 minutes, Clarke and Lexa reach Clarke's dorm. When they enter, Clarke takes Lexa's hand and guides her to her room where she then opened it up revealing the decor to Lexa. 

Clarke: "Well, here's my humble abode."

Lexa notices the NASA posters on the walls and the galaxy sheets that are sprawled on Clarke's bed. Man, this girl really loves space. Lexa sees Clarke go to the other bedroom before glancing at a poster board above Clarke's desk. On it, there are pictures of Clarke with what looks like her family. There are a few with what might be her mother, another of Clarke in a lake (probably a family vacation), another with an older gentleman, her dad maybe, with Clarke in front of a blue impala. 

Clarke: "Well my roommate isn't here so it looks like it's just us."

Lexa: "Cool."

Clarke: "Oh were you looking at these."

Lexa: "Yeah. I'm guessing this is your family."

Clarke: "Yep, this one here is me with my Mom in Lakeshore. Another here."

Lexa: "Were you on vacation?"

Clarke: "Sort of. My family has this cabin out near Blue Lake. Every summer we would have the whole family out, and spend a week or so there."

Lexa: "That's so cool!"

Clarke: "Yeah it's really fun. Who knows? If I like you maybe I'll take you out there one week!"

Lexa: "I'll do my best to impress."

Lexa looks at the picture of Clarke and the older gentleman again.

Lexa: "Nice car!"

Clarke: "Oh, um, yeah."

Lexa: "And who is he?"

Clarke: "That's my dad."

Lexa: "You guys look a little dirty in this picture."

Clarke: "We had just finished working on that car. We had been the whole summer. The whole time I thought we were just working on it to be, like the family car. But, after this picture was taken my dad told me that it was my car. That we had been working on it so I could use it my senior year of high school."

Lexa: "Wow! He sounds awesome!"

Clarke: "Yeah. He was."

Lexa looks at Clarke before realizing what she means. Clarke is looking down and away from her.

Lexa: "I'm so sorry."

Clarke: "Don't be. You didn't know. It's fine. He died two years ago."

Clarke sat on the bed and Lexa followed sitting with their feet crossed, facing each other.

Lexa: "What did he do?"

Clarke: "What do you mean?"

Lexa: "Like his job."

Clarke: "Oh, um, he was an aerospace engineer. The man was obsessed with space."

Lexa: "I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Clarke: "So you've noticed!"

Lexa: "Well it's kind of hard not to. Is that what you want to be? An aerospace engineer?"

Clarke: "No, I love space, but my mom hopes I will follow in her footsteps."

Lexa: "What does she do?"

Clarke: "She's a surgeon."

Lexa: "Cool! But that doesn't answer my question. What do YOU want to do?"

Clarke: "Let me show you."

Clarke smiles at Lexa before walking over to her desk and pulling out her sketchbook. When she comes back she sits next to Lexa instead of in front of her and opens her sketchbook. The first drawing is of a cabin and a lake, but it's different. Instead of the bright and sunny landscape seen in the picture of Clarke in the lake, the ground is covered in the snow, the lake is shaded to look like it's frozen over, and the cabin is also covered in snow. 

Clarke: "This is that cabin I was telling you about."

Lexa: "This looks like it was drawn during the winter."

Clarke: "It was. We also go down there during winter breaks. I drew this the day we got there. Three days before Christmas."

Lexa starts going through the sketchbook slowly as Clarke decides to go on her phone and check Twitter. After turning a few pages filled with pictures of animals, space stuff, and landscape, she reaches the middle of the book before stopping on one of what looks like a boy. He has long black hair that's parted in the middle and stops at his shoulders. He's smiling, but it doesn't look posed.

Lexa: "Was this drawn from memory?"

Clarke: *laughs* "Is it that bad?"

Clarke gets off her phone to look at the picture Lexa is talking about. When she sees the picture Lexa is talking about, she rips the page out.

Lexa: "Woah."

Clarke: "Sorry, that just shouldn't be in there."

Lexa: "Who is he?"

Clarke. "That's Finn, my ex."

Lexa: "I guess it didn't end on good terms."

Clarke: "No we didn't. I met him in school. My senior year too. We had only been together for a few months. Few weeks prior to the end of our relationship, I noticed he was more distant, cancelling dates, ignoring my texts. One day I had had enough and went over to his house to surprise him. When I came, the door was open so I let myself in. I went to his room and heard moaning. Wouldn't you know it the son of a bitch was fucking some skinny brunette. Only when I started screaming "who the fuck is this" was I greeted with the girl saying "his girlfriend". Of course when I explained that I was his girlfriend all eyes turned to Finn and he was left speechless. I left but later I found out that her name was Raven and their relationship had been long distance for about two years and I was just a fling."

Lexa: "Wow. What an asshole."

Clarke: "Speaking of exes, do you have any."

Lexa: "Mmmmm"

Clarke: "C'mon, a babe like you must have been with a few people."

Before Lexa didn't tell Clarke about Costia because she was afraid of revealing her sexuality, but Clarke doesn't care that she is gay and Lexa feels like she can trust her. But she doesn't know why.

Lexa: "There is one person."

Clarke: "Ooolala"

Lexa: "Her name is...Costia. She goes here."

Clarke: "Really. How come I never saw you guys together."

Lexa: "I'm not out yet remember."

Clarke: "Oh yeah."

Lexa: "It's also the reason she broke up with me." 

Clarke: "Were you okay?"

Lexa: "I tried to be. Even though it was only a few months I fell for her hard. She said she was sick of being a secret and she couldn't keep hiding Lexa from her friends and pretending like they were just friends. I wanted too. I did. I just wasn't ready. I'm still not."

Clarke: "I get it. Before I came out I was scared too. I only told Octavia and a few others but it took me forever to come out to my parents. Luckily I got to tell my dad before he died."

Lexa: "You're gay? But what about Finn?

Clarke: "I'm not gay."

Lexa looked at Clarke with her eyebrows furrowed.

Clarke: "I'm bisexual dumbass"

Lexa: "Oh my gosh! I am so stupid."

Clarke: "You couldn't tell. I have a freaking flag on my door."

Lexa: "The purple, pink, and blue one?"

Clarke: "Yesssss"

Lexa: "I thought those were just for decor. There are flags for sexuality?"

Clarke: "You have so much to learn. Did they not give you this in the packet?"

Lexa: "What packet? Now you're just messing with me."

Clarke laughed at Lexa's confusion.

Clarke: "Okay you got me. But really? Like every young girl coming to know their sexuality has at least gone through these small steps?"

Lexa: "Like what?"

Clarke: "Let me see, um, okay well I don't know a single lesbian not subscribed to 'The Gay Women's Channel' on youtube, seen every TV show with queer representation (only to have it ripped away because either the show was cancelled or the queer character had to die), or maybe even have seen the web series 'Carmilla'."

Lexa: "Nope"

Clarke: "The L Word?"

Lexa: "Un-uhh"

Clarke: "Do you even have a Tumblr account?"

Lexa: "That I do have."

Clarke: "Good! It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday because girl we gonna educate you. Can you go to that drawer over there and take out the dvd album?"

Lexa: "Sure, but why?"

Clarke: "We are about to binge watch season 1 of 'The L Word'."

Lexa: "Whatever you say."

//

Lexa: "I really fucking hate Jenny."

Clarke: "Everyone does."

Clarke and Lexa are lying under Clarke's blanket with the computer sitting on Lexa's chest. Lexa's neck rests on Clarke's arm as her head lies within the crook of Clarke's neck. They had been cuddled together in a way where they both could watch on Clarke's computer.

Lexa: "Can we watch the next season?"

Clarke: "Yes but I think we should get something to eat. I'm starving and look how late it is."

Lexa didn't even realize how much time had passed. They had gotten to Clarke's room around 12, and it was now 5:30. Lexa did notice her stomach growling at the mention of Clarke being hungry as well.

Lexa: "I would have forgotten to eat if you hadn't said something."

Clarke: "How could you forget to eat? I'm like, always hungry. I'm what some would call a food enthusiast!"

Lexa: "Well what does the food enthusiast recommend we eat?"

Clarke: "How about a pizza? Feel like walking to Lil' Azio's across the street? We've been lying like this for so long my legs and arm are asleep."

Lexa sat up and looked back at Clarke before getting up and stretching her legs out. 

Lexa: "Alright get up!"

Clarke: "Mam, yes mam."

Clarke and Lexa put on their shoes. Clarke walked over to the door and held it open for Lexa.

Lexa: "Oh why thank you."

Clarke: "No problem."

Clarke and Lexa walked downstairs to the front of the dormitory. 

Lexa: "How far is Lil' Azio's?"

Clarke: "Not far. It's about a 10 minute walk."

Lexa: "That's not bad!"

Clarke: "You've never been?"

Lexa: "Nope"

Clarke: "Oh how glad I am that Prof. Hardass put us together. I get to educate you not only on your lesbian heritage but also give you a taste of the best pizza on campus."

Lexa: "I wonder what else you can teach me."

Clarke: "Don't worry I have some things in mind."

Clarke winked at Lexa before turning to guide Lexa in the path to the pizza parlor. They were almost there before Lexa shivered. She didn't realize how cold it would be. Clarke noticed before stopping to take off her sweatshirt. When Lexa saw Clarke's toned stomach she quickly turned away.

Lexa: "What are you doing?"

Clarke: "You're cold and I am about to give you my sweater. What are you doing?"

Clarke had noticed that Lexa had turned away from her. When Lexa turned back, she saw that Clarke had been wearing a white tank top underneath her sweater.

Lexa: "But won't you be cold?"

Clarke: "I'm not worried about me. I was born here. The Michigan cold doesn't bother me."

Lexa takes Clarke's sweater and pulls it over her head. Lexa's hip bones show when her arms raise to put on the sweater. Clarke takes a quick glance down before looking back up at Lexa's face. Lexa's hair was all over the place before Clarke step forward and wiped it out her face.

Clarke: "Here, let me fix that."

Lexa noticed how the sweater smelled like french vanilla. 

Lexa: "Thanks. But I still don't feel good knowing that you're gonna be cold."

Clarke: "I already told you, I'm fine. But if it makes you feel better you can hold me while we walk."

Lexa: "It's the least I can do."

Lexa wraps her arm around around Clarke and uses the other one to rub Clarke's arm. 

Clarke: "Wow, I smell good!"

Lexa: *laughs* "Shut up."

They reach the pizza parlor and Clarke orders them half pepperoni and half spinach and mushroom after hearing that it's Lexa's favorite. They take a seat near the window.

Clarke: "Just when I thought I was getting somewhere with you, you make me get you a spinach and mushroom pizza."

Lexa: "Hey, there's nothing wrong with spinach and mushroom!"

Clarke: "Definitely not, but on pizza. Yuck!"

Lexa: "Have you had it?"

Clarke: "Well, no but-"

Lexa: "Then how do you know you won't like it?"

Clarke: "Tousche"

The waiter comes with Clarke and Lexa's pizza. Clarke goes for a pepperoni, while Lexa grabs her slice of spinach and mushroom. She allows Clarke to finish her slice. When she goes for another pepperoni, Lexa pushes her hand away and picks up a slice from her half. Clarke puts at her before giving her final protests.

Clarke: "Okay, but what if i die?"

Lexa: "Clarke."

Clarke: "Okay, okay." 

Lexa brings the slice to Clarke's mouth. Clarke takes a bite with Lexa still holding the slice. Lexa feels Clarke's lips graze her fingers and bites her lip at the contact. She sat back and watched as Clarke smirked at her before swallowing.

Lexa: "Well?"

Clarke: "It's not terrible."

Lexa: "You love it."

Clarke: "Now let's not get crazy."

Lexa: "No, you loved it! Just look at that smile on your face."

Clarke: "Who's to say I'm not smiling because I'm eating pizza with a pretty girl."

Lexa blushed at the compliment.

Lexa: "I'm not pretty."

Clarke: "What?"

Lexa: "Well I'm not!"

Clarke: "You know what you're right. You're not pretty."

Lexa looked down for a split second feeling sad before Clarke made her look up by putting her hand under Lexa's chin and lifting her head.

Clarke: "You're hot!"

Lexa: "Literally how?"

Clarke: "Well for one, you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It's so long and perfectly curly. And your eyes. I could see them from a mile away. Someone could show me just a picture of one of your eyes and I would be like 'that's Lexa'."

Lexa: "Really?"

Clarke: "Fuck yeah! And your jawline. Holy shit, it could cut glass!"

Lexa: "Now you're just trying to make me feel good."

Clarke: "Hey you want to wrap this up and bring it back to my place?"

Lexa: "This is the second time you have brought me your place. What are you up too?"

Clarke: "Well, I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lexa: "Nerd, let's get out of here."

After receiving a box for their food and paying their bill, Clarke and Lexa head out to Clarke's place once again. Feeling a burst of confidence after Clarke's rant about Lexa being hot, she ran up to Clarke's side and placed her hand in Clarke's.

Clarke: "Someone's feisty!"

Lexa: "Shut up or I'll cut you with my jawline!"

Clarke: "It's okay! I like a girl with a bit of, what did Murphy say...attitude."

Lexa: "It sounds better coming out of your mouth than his."

Clarke: "I wonder what else is better coming out of my mouth."

Lexa: "You're so dirty."

Clarke: "Oh you love it."

Lexa blushed and turned away. She did love it. She hoped Clarke's hands were numb from the cold because she knows her palm must be hella sweaty. She forgets this when Clarke puts her head in Lexa's neck and squeezes her hand tighter. Rubbing her thumb over Lexa's as they walked.


	3. At first glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa decide that to better get to know one another they should spend the whole weekend together.

When they make it back to the room, Clarke shifts the stuff on her desk over to put down the pizza. Lexa makes her way for the bed, lying down under Clarke's covers. She rests her head on Clarke's pillow and fixes herself comfortably before Clarke decides to jump on top of her.

Lexa: "Hey, I was just getting comfty!"

Clarke: "I know. I had to make sure you didn't fall asleep."

Lexa grabbed the pillow that her head was previously on and smacked Clarke on the head with it. Clarke put her arm up to block the pillow while simultaneously grabbing Lexa's arm and pinning her to the bed. 

Lexa: "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

Clarke: "Only the ones that I like."

Lexa struggled under Clarke trying to her free herself. She got some leverage but it wasn't long before Clarke pushed her arms back down.

Clarke: "Nuh-uh-uh! You wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?"

Lexa: "Don't even think about it Cla-"

It was too late. Clarke had shifted her hands so that Lexa's wrists were under one of Clarke's fists. She had used the other one to tickle Lexa's underarms and had to put a little more effort due to the amount of layers Lexa had on due to Clarke's sweater. 

Lexa: "Oh my god....please.....stop.....no...please....have mercy!"

Lexa was laughing in between words. Clarke had been straddling her, so Lexa decided to use this to her advantage. She shifted her hips upward and pushed her arms up and turned Clarke over. Little did she know that she had just pushed Clarke off the bed with her falling over on top. They were on the floor and Lexa was worried that she had hurt Clarke but the feeling was immediately washed away when she looked down at Clarke laughing. 

Clarke: "I underestimated you."

Lexa: "Most do."

The girls were face to face on the ground. Lexa only realized when she could feel Clarke's breath hitting her lips. She could smell the pizza that they had eaten earlier along with the root beer that Clarke ordered but Lexa didn't care. She knew Clarke could probably feel her breath as well, but Clarke didn't seem fazed by it. Lexa bit her lip as she looked into Clarke's eyes and noticed how blue they were. For some reason she feels she wants to stay this way. They just met and Lexa realizes that the way that she can fall and get caught in Clarke's eyes isn't friendly in a way. No. It's more than that. It's intimate. 

Clarke: "You know if i didn't know any better I'd think you were about to kiss me."

Lexa pulled back in hesitation. It was then that Clarke grabbed Lexa's hips and turned Lexa over so that she was on the bottom. She pulled her leg over Lexa and straddled her hips while she pinned her arms down once again. 

Lexa: "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd want me to kiss you." 

Clarke: "It's a good thing we both have shit judgement."

Clarke then put her lips to Lexa's softly. She doesn't want to scare Lexa by using too much force. She releases her grip on Lexa's arms and bring her right hand down to cup Lexa's cheek. Lexa uses the arm Clarke has just released to put it on Clarke's hip. Clarke releases the kiss only to come back down using a bit more tongue. She doesn't know how Lexa will respond until Lexa opens her mouth welcoming Clarke's tongue. The contact makes Lexa moan into Clarke's mouth. She once again pulls away from the kiss only to use her right hand to tilt Lexa's head to the right to expose her neck. She placed gentle kisses against Lexa's neck from the base all the way back to the Lexa's left earlope before giving it a lil nip with her teeth and tracing over it with her tongue. She then got off a lexa and pulled her off the floor. As she guided her back to the bed she allowed Lexa to sit as on the edge of the bed as Clarke placed her knees on the sides of Lexa's legs, straddling her once again. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's thigh and gripped them tightly. As Clarke kissed Lexa she decided to bite Lexa's lip, causing Lexa to move her hands farther back to Clarke's butt and sripping tightly. Clarke once again began to give Lexa's neck attention as she pushed her back down to the bed. 

Lexa: "Clarke."

Clarke: "Mmmhmm"

Lexa: "Clarke, wait."

Lexa gently pushed Clarke off of her. She sat to the left of Lexa slightly confused.

Clarke: "I- I thought you wanted-"

Lexa: "No, I do."

Clarke: "Then what's up?"

Lexa: "Clarke I don't want to start something I can't finish."

Clarke: "What do you mean?"

Lexa: "You know I'm not out. I want too but the last time I started something like this, it didn't turn out well. It's not fair to you."

Clarke: "Hey."

Lexa was looking down at her finger, twirling them.

Clarke: "Hey, look at me."

Lexa looked up at Clarke, reluctantly. She tried to look her in the eyes, but found herself falling in their deep vastness. She felt like she was surrounded in blue. She doesn't even know what that means but she doesn't care.

Clarke: "I like you, Lexa. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you. Sort of like we were meant to be paired together for this stupid project. I've known you for like what, a few hours, and I've already told you more than I have my own roommate in the last 5 months. So I am willing to wait until you're ready. If you want to then let's do it. No one has to know until you're comfortable with yourself and feel like you're ready to come out. But in the meantime, have some fun!"

Lexa: "You're sure?"

Clarke: "Yes Lexa, I'm sure."

Lexa smiled and looked down then back at Clarke. She glanced at the nightstand by Clarke's bed and saw that she had a speaker. 

Lexa: Do you mind if we just put on some music and...lay here?"

Clarke smiled before getting up and placing her phone on the speaker.

Clarke: "Hope you like Halsey!"

Lexa looked up at Clarke and tried to hide her smile.

Lexa: "That's perfect. Since I'm staying here for the weekend do you mind if I borrow some pj's?"

Clarke: "No, go ahead. They're in the third drawer over there."

Lexa walked over and grabbed a pair of boxers with little atoms spread over them. She held them up and looked back at Clarke.

Lexa: "You just get nerdier and nerdier don't you."

Clarke: "You haven't even seen my Harry Potter collection."

Lexa: "Oh brother."

Lexa grabs the boxers and a tank before heading into Clarke's bathroom. She gets undressed and hops in the shower. While in there she takes this time to ponder what just happened. She just can't believe that she just met this girl today and she's already falling head over heels for her. She loved the way Clarke kissed her. The way her teeth pulled her lips, not to hard but not too soft. The way Clarke kissed her neck. The way she nibbled her ear. Lexa could feel the pressure building between her legs. She then guided her hand down and began to stimulate her clit by pushing against and rubbing it in a circular pattern.

Lexa: "Fuck!"

Lexa could feel herself getting even more wet and it wasn't from the running water. Lexa's never been comfortable with penetration, but the thought of Clarke putting her fingers on Lexa made her want to run in that room right now and let Clarke take her right now. Lexa began to rub faster. God she was so close. She began to pant as she was about to come. She thought she was going to explode until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

Clarke: "Hey are you okay in there?"

Lexa removed her fingers and noticed how pruned they were. She must have been in there longer than she thought.

Lexa: "Yeah. Umm, I'm gonna be out in a minute."

She hopped out the shower, dried herself off, and put on Clarke's boxers and her tank top. She opened the door to Clarke's room and saw that Clarke had been under her sheets. She was facing Lexa with a look of disgust on her face.

Lexa: "What?"

Clarke: "You shower at night"

Lexa: "Yeah"

Clarke: "What a rebel."

Lexa: "When do you take your showers?"

Clarke: "In the morning like a civilized person."

Lexa: "Shut up."

Clarke: "I'm kidding come over here. I kept it warm for ya'."

Lexa walked to the bed and fixed herself next to Clarke. She fixed herself so that she was cuddled into Clarke's body. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's waist and fixed her left arm so it was under the pillow Lexa was using.

Clarke: "I can't believe I'm spooning with a night shower person."

Lexa: "Clarke!"

Clarke: "Okay, okay."

The two fall asleep, comforted by each others warmth. Their legs intertwine into the night and their bodies get closer and closer. It isn't until Lexa wakes up screaming that their bodies break apart.


End file.
